Timeless
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: The Avatar tells Ben and Rook of a great evil threatening the safety of all of existence. So the two track down the threat and vow to destroy it. But it isn't that simple. The 'threat' is none other than Eva Wei, winner of the Great Race of Oban.
1. Chapter 1

Ben yawned as he exited the elevator. He placed the straw of his smoothie in his mouth and slurped it up as he walked over to Rook.

"Morning," Ben said in greeting.

"Good morning." Rook returned the greeting. "Magister Tennyson wishes to speak with us about our next patrol."

"What about it?" Ben sipped on his smoothie. "We walk around Undertown and arrest any bad guys. It's the same every day."

"I do agree that our patrols have been quite repetitive lately. But that is not always a bad thing. Perhaps Magister Tennyson wishes to reassign us." Rook looked down at his partner as they walked.

"Maybe," Ben said, shrugging his shoulders. He held out his smoothie. "Want some? It's spinach and carrot."

"No thank you." Ben shrugged and brought the straw between his teeth, chewing on it.

"Ever get the feeling that something big is gonna happen?" Ben asked.

"Are you feeling that now?" Rook looked at his partner in confusion.

"Kinda, like you said, it's been repetitive. Normally when things get boring like this, something big always happens." The door in front of them slid open and they saw Max with a short alien. He had long white eyebrows and a beard. His face seemed a bit squished. He was wearing a brown robe and was holding a staff that seemed to act more like a walking stick. "I hope this isn't our big thing." He tossed his smoothie in the garbage and he and Rook approached the two. "Hey grandpa."

"Good morning you two," Max said. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

"I am Satis, faithful servant of the Avatar." The alien introduced himself, bowing his head.

"The Avatar?" Shock was evident in Rook's voice.

"I'm gonna guess it has nothing to do with the elements or blue creatures," Ben said with a smirk.

"Ben," Max said in a warning tone.

"What? It had to be said."

"The Avatar is the greatest being in the universe. He has many powers, including destroying and creating planets. The Avatar can do anything," Rook said.

"Well, mostly anything," Satis corrected. "But that's not why I'm here. I am here because I need your help."

"With what?" Ben asked.

"The fate of all life is in danger," Satis said. "Not just human life, alien too!"

"What is wrong?" Rook asked. Satis tapped the ground with his staff. A pool of darkness covered the room. The plumbers looked around as they saw a destroyed city.

"Soon there where be a cataclysmic event that enslaves all life," Satis said.

"Yeah, we got that part." Ben grunted in pain as he was hit with Satis's staff. Rook covered his mouth to hide his snickers.

"Pay attention!" The alien shifted the view around them. They were in space, looking at all the planets. There were ships heading towards one planet in particular. Before they could get close a red symbol appeared in the sky, and shot them all, destroying the ships and leaving nothing left. The scenery changed again. The symbol they saw floated over a planet and shot it, destroying it.

"What is that symbol?" Rook asked.

"It is the symbol of the Avatar, more precisely it belonged to the previous Avatar," Satis answered.

"Okay, so we find the previous Avatar and beat him, no big deal," Ben said. He held up his wrist and smiled at the omnitrix.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Satis said.

"Why not?" Rook asked.

"He is currently locked up and being watched by the Avatar. You do not need to worry about him." Satis tapped the ground and the black space receded, returning everything to normal. "And as far as I can tell, he is not the cause of this."

"Okay, then who is?" Ben asked.

"A young girl named Molly." Satis tapped the floor again and a holographic image of a girl appeared. She seemed to be the same age as Ben. She had short black hair with a splash of red over it. There was a star tattoo on her right cheek, with a stripe on the other. Her right ear was pierced three times. She wore a red crop top and ripped jeans. She had a jacket wrapped around her waist. The most striking feature about her was the metal wristband on her right wrist. Red marks and burnt skin stretched out from under it.

"She looks kinda cool, and harmless," Ben said. "Are you sure she'll do all that?"

"Yes, she is the ultimate creation. As far as I can tell Molly was never supposed to exist, but he manipulated time to ensure that she would. She is his puppet and pawn," Satis said.

"And 'he' is the previous Avatar?" Rook asked. Satis nodded in confirmation.

"You must do something about Molly before she does exactly what he wants."

"Alright, where do we find her?" Ben asked.

"In the year 2083," Satis said.

"What, when exactly does this event happen?" Ben asked. "If she isn't even alive yet, assuming she's not a time traveler or something, how are we supposed to stop this?"

"Simple, I will take you to her!" Satis exclaimed with a smile.

"But, if you could go to her yourself, why do you need us?" Rook asked.

"She is his creation, and has been marked as such, my magic doesn't affect her," Satis said with a frown. "And I am too closely connected to the Avatar, he cannot send me to a time where there is another Avatar. In Molly's time my master has passed, and a new Avatar has taken his place. Avatar's cannot travel in time to the reign of another. It's the rules."

"I see, it makes sense," Rook said.

"That doesn't answer the question of when this thing even happens!" Ben shouted.

"She'll manipulate the fabric of time, just like her creator. Is that good enough for you?" Satis squinted at him, a smile on his face. Even though his voice sounded angry, the smile showed that he wasn't all that mad. In fact, he sounded like he was playing a game.

"Yeah okay that answers my question." He grunted as Satis hit him again with his staff.

"Now, are you ready to go?"

"Wait, we're going now?" Ben asked, looking at the tiny alien.

"How are they going to get back?" Max asked. Satis smiled and tapped Ben's watch.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Ben looked at the omnitrix and noticed there was a new setting. There was an image of an hourglass with a rewind symbol over it.

"It's a one time trip. Press that and you'll return back here, but be careful." Satis warned him. Ben looked up from his watch only to find him gone.

"Where did he go?" Ben looked around, not finding the small guy anywhere. He was shocked to find that he and Rook were outside. "Okay, where did we go?"

"It seems Satis has transported us through time." Rook gestured to the nearby street, where there were hover cars.

"Okay, that's cool." Ben smiled. "Well, since we're here we might as well hunt down this Molly girl." He walked down the sidewalk. Rook followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Over there." Rook pointed to a group of girls. Ben squinted his eyes and spotted Molly.

"She's not alone. We have to wait." They watched Molly split away from the girls.

"No rocket seat?" One of the girls shouted.

"No way, the rain totally damaged it! I have to fix it!" Molly told them.

"Alright! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Molly said, waving goodbye to them. She started walking down the street. Ben and Rook followed her from a distance.

* * *

Ben hung his head, groaning in boredom. "How long have we been watching her?" They were sitting on a hill. The hill overlooked a building with the name 'Wei Racing' on it. Next to the building was a large race track.

"Approximately two hours," Rook answered. He was holding a pair of binoculars and was watching Molly.

"She still working on the rocket seat thing?" Ben asked.

"No, now she has moved on to a bigger machine," Rook said. Ben picked up his binoculars and looked into the garage. Molly was indeed working on a much larger machine.

"Dude, that thing is bigger than your truck." Ben whistled.

"I am well aware," Rook said.

"Pretty bulky though, wonder how it races." Ben's stomach growled and he groaned, dropping the binoculars.

"Perhaps it is a machine just for show." Rook suggested.

"Come on, why can't the others just leave so we can get this over with? I'm hungry," Ben said, rubbing his stomach.

"And what would you do?" The two gasped and turned around. They saw a boy with red skin and long elf ears. He wore a tight white shirt and brown cargo pants. He had a jacket wrapped around his waist. His red hair was in a single ponytail, with bangs framing his face. He had a swirled headpiece on his forehead. He held a bow and arrow, the arrow pointed at them.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"You do not need to know that." The alien said. He narrowed his eyes and pointed the arrow at Ben. "If I am not mistaken you are after Molly. You have made a grave mistake."

"You are Nourasian, correct?" Rook asked.

"Yes, but I hardly see what my race has to do with anything."

"Dude chill, I'm sure if we just sit down and talk we can work things out," Ben said, holding his hands up.

"I don't see what we have to discuss. You are planning to harm Molly. That is something I cannot allow!"

"Ben, there is something very wrong with this situation," Rook said.

"You think!?" Ben shouted, glaring at his partner.

"No, I mean, Nourasians are peaceful creatures, well known for their hospitality. A Nourasian would not protect someone 'evil' willingly," Rook explained.

"You're knowledge of Nourasians is impressive." The Nourasian narrowed his eyes **"Um sekai nourama serra ubarar!"** The tip of the arrow glowed blue. He released the arrow, sending it straight for Ben. He jumped out of the way. The arrow hit the ground, causing an explosion of light and a dust cloud to appear.

"Ben!" Rook called.

"I'm fine." Ben coughed and waved away the dust. "Where'd he go?" He gasped as he felt something collide with his back. Ben flew forward, landing on his chest. Rook aimed his gun, shooting at the Nourasian. The elf-like alien dodged each bullet gracefully. He ran at Rook and shoved the edge of his palm against his chin. Rook flew back, landing next to Ben.

"I will only ask this once more, what do you want with Molly?" He pulled out another arrow and quickly aimed it.

"Alright fine, if that's how you want to play." Ben held up his wrist and flipped through the omnitrix.

"Ben that would be unwise," Rook said, grabbing his wrist.

"Aikka!" Someone shouted, running up the hill.

"Molly!" the Nourasian, Aikka gasped. Molly slowed her place and looked at the scene in confusion.

"What is going on here? I can't prepare for my race with all these explosions going off! Not to mention my dad is going to rip his hair out if he gets anymore stressed," Molly said angrily. She crossed her arms and glared at Aikka.

"My apologies," Aikka bowed his head, lowering his weapon.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Ben laughed clutching his sides.

"And just who the hell are you?" Molly asked, turning her glare onto the two.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is Rook, we're Plumbers and we're here to-"

"Plumbers?" Molly gasped.

"Yes we are actually here for-!"

"Monster!" Molly shouted. She held up her right wrist. There was a metal band around it. It opened up and had a mini gun. The gun shot the two plumbers. Ben slammed his hand down on the omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. He stepped in front of Rook, shielding him from the laser bullets. Once the bullets stopped Cannonbolt turned around, fully intending to attack them. But they were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?" Rook asked.

* * *

Molly was holding onto Aikka's wrist tightly as they ran.

"Where are we going, Eva?" Aikka asked, keeping pace with her.

"Away from them!" Eva shouted. She turned before they could run into traffic. "Plumbers are bad news for you!"

"Why?" Aikka asked.

"Because they hunt down and catch evil aliens! They must think that you're still allied with the Crogs!" Eva said. She turned down an alley, pulling Aikka with her. "We gotta get you somewhere safe!" Aikka's eyes widened. He twisted his hand and grabbed Eva's wrist. He came to a halt, forcing Eva to stop as well. "What's wrong?" Eva asked, panting.

"They are not after me," Aikka said to her.

"Of course they are! They attacked you!" Eva shouted.

"No, they were planning on attacking you," Aikka said.

"What?" Eva gasped. "Why would they be after me? I'm just some ordinary human! My only outstanding feature is that I won the Great Race!"

"Perhaps that is why," Aikka suggested. "Maybe the president told them about Jordan. You're the only person that knows where he is."

"But why would they want Jordan?" Eva asked.

"I do not know. But the priority has changed, you're the one that has to be protected," Aikka said.

"Again? Are you serious?" Eva groaned and slumped her shoulders. "Man, why can't I just have one normal day?"

"It seems that you just attract trouble." Aikka chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Eva took off her jacket and pulled it on. She pulled up her hoodie. The jacket was light pink and the top had little ears. "Let's just go." Aikka undid his jacket and put it on. The front of it was brown, while the back and sleeves were red.

"Eva." Aikka called, while pulling up his hood.

"Yeah Aikka?" Eva slowed down so he could catch up to her as they exited the alley.

"What does 'whipped' mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe they got away," Ben groaned.

"They would not have if you had attacked them instead of protecting me," Rook said.

"Are we seriously going to start this?" Ben hung his head back and looked up at the clouds.

"Ben-dude, my proto-tech armor can protect me, you did not need to take the hits." Rook told him.

"Yeah, I know. It just slipped my mind." Ben sighed. "Hey look!" He ran over to the TV store. The display TVs showed the race company they were at earlier.

"It is Molly's place of work," Rook said.

"_There is only one week left until the start of the Wei racing tournament. Rumor has it that Don Wei's daughter, Eva Wei, is entering the race."_ An image of a familiar girl appeared on the screen.

"That is Molly." Rook realized.

"Why would Satis lie about her name?" Ben asked.

"Perhaps he did not," Rook said. "Maybe 'Molly' is an alias. The Nourasian, Aikka, called her Molly as well."

"But you would think that Satis would know her real name at least," Ben said.

"Perhaps his information is incorrect." Rook suggested. "He said that Molly, or rather Eva, was never supposed to exist. Maybe his information is 'corrupted'. Eva could be very much like a virus."

"I guess it makes sense," Ben nodded. "But then does that mean that his information about Eva is wrong also?"

"We need to find her and talk to her," Rook said.

"Good luck, you saw her elf protector. How are we supposed to get close to her?" Ben asked, leaning against the display window.

"I do not know." Rook sighed. "But then Aikka's presence bothers me as well."

"What's wrong with him?" Ben asked.

"As I said before, Nourasians are peaceful creatures, well known for their hospitality. They are also one of Revonnah's greatest allies. I do not find it strange that he could make a relation with a human. What I am surprised with is that he attacked us without letting us explain what was happening. They are not the type to attack first," Rook said.

"We were planning on hurting his friend. It's a normal reaction." Ben shrugged. "I mean, if someone was trying to hurt, or worse, kill you, I would get pretty mad too." He looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you," Rook said with a smile. "I would feel the same if you were in Eva's place."

"Good! I mean, we're friends, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Ben pushed himself off the window and started walking. Rook easily fell in step with him.

"There is something else as well," Rook said. "I did not notice it at first, but his headband is actually a crown. He is most likely the prince of Nourasia,"

"Damn, the girl's got a prince for her protector? We're totally fucked now." Ben groaned and rubbed his head.

"The state of our current situation has descended, I agree." Rook nodded. "We must find them and talk to them before it is too late."

"Agreed." Ben's grumbling stomach made them stop. "Can we get food first?"

* * *

Eva and Aikka sighed as they sat in a booth.

"What exactly makes this place so safe?" Aikka asked.

"Crowded diner, lots of cover. They wouldn't pick a fight and endanger the lives of innocent people." Eva shrugged.

"It did not stop Groor. And even the thought of the Ultimate Prize would sometimes sway Kross," Aikka said.

"Okay, they can't pick a fight and endanger the lives of innocent people," Eva corrected. "The Plumbers are on thin ice because they weren't much help during the Crog invasion. The Earth Coalition doesn't trust them. And the people of Earth trust them even less."

"I see," Aikka nodded. "Can we remove the hoods now?" The bell above the door rang and Eva froze. "I'm going to take that as a 'no'." He frowned and glanced over his shoulder to see Ben and Rook. He turned forward to face Eva and sighed. "Do you think they saw us?"

"I don't think so," Eva said. She picked up a fry and ate it.

"We need to leave," Aikka said. They both froze as Eva's phone went off. She fished it out of her pocket, her face paling when she saw who was calling. She gulped and picked up the phone.

"Hey dad." Eva laughed nervously.

"Eva…WHERE ARE YOU!?" The diner became silent as they heard Don Wei yelling over the phone.

"It is them!" Rook gasped, pointing at Eva and Aikka.

"Sorry dad, gotta go!" Eva and Aikka jumped out of the booth and ran out of the diner, with Rook and Ben in pursuit. "I am so grounded for that!"

"Eva, not now!" Aikka grabbed her wrist and sped off.

* * *

"They are getting away!" Rook said.

"Right! Leave it to me!" Ben held up his omnitrix and flipped through the aliens. "Come on, just give me something good!" He slammed his hand down and was enveloped by a green light. "Stinkfly? This can work!" Stinkfly took off, flying after the two. He shot goo at them but Aikka managed to dodge them, pulling Eva along.

"Monster!" Eva shouted, pointing her wrist band at them. The gun came out and started shooting at Ben.

"Please stop! We only wish to talk to Eva!" Rook shouted. He flipped out of the way of a bullet. Aikka pulled out his bow, loading an arrow.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Aikka shouted, releasing it. Rook shot the arrow before it could hit him.

"We'll never lead you to Jordan so you can just forget it!" Eva shouted.

"Who the heck is Jordan?" Ben shouted, shooting goo at them. A giant beetle screeched and collided with Stinkfly.

"Good job G'dar!" Aikka cheered. G'dar cooed and hovered close to the ground. Aikka jumped onto him and pulled Eva up. G'dar screeched and took off.

"They are getting away again," Rook said. The omnitrix timed out and Ben groaned, rubbing his head.

"Come on Omitrix, give me a flyer. I need someone who can fly." Ben scrolled through the omnitrix before slamming his hand down on it.

* * *

"Aikka! They're following us!" Eva shouted, looking behind them. Aikka looked behind her and gasped. Ben had transformed into Terraspin and Rook was on him.

"That is a Geochelone Aerio!"

"And that would be?"

"In Earth terms, it's an aerial turtle! In order to weaken it we must plug the holes on its shell," Aikka said.

"Monster, do you have anything sticky?" Eva asked her bracelet. "Something that could plug a hole?"

"No, I don't." The bracelet responded.

"Please, halt! We just need to talk to you!" Rook shouted.

"As I said before, there is nothing to talk about." Aikka quickly released an arrow. Rook pushed down on Terraspin, dodging the projectile.

"If this is about 'Jordan' I can say that I honestly do not know who he is! We do not wish to hurt him, nor do we wish to hurt you!" Rook shouted.

"Liar! The Plumbers would do anything to get their hands on him." Eva growled and aimed her wrist gun. "Monster!" Terraspin dodged the bullets. He flew over G'dar just as the omnitrix timed out. Ben let out a shout as he and rook fell down. He quickly grabbed G'dar's leg so he wouldn't fall. Rook grabbed onto Ben's waist, keeping his grip tight. G'dar let out a screech of pain.

"G'dar!" Aikka gasped. He growled and glared at the Plumbers. "Let go of him!"

"Sorry, but I don't really feel like falling to my death!" Ben shouted.

"Monster," Eva said, aiming her wrist gun.

"Will you _please _stop calling us that! We're not monsters!" Ben shouted in anger.

"Not talking to you," Eva said. The gun went off and hit the omnitrix. The four gasped as electricity surrounded it. G'dar screeched as the electricity surrounded himself and spread to those on him. They were all surrounded by a green light and soon felt themselves falling through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

The teens let out a shout as they fell through the sky. Eva gripped Aikka as he pulled on G'dar's saddle. "Wake up G'dar! Wake up!" He shouted, trying to wake up his beetle.

"Ben! Now would be a good time to transform!" Rook shouted.

"I'm trying! The stupid thing is timed out!" Ben shouted back. Eva grabbed Ben's wrist and hoisted him onto G'dar. Rook followed shortly.

"Hold on!" Aikka shouted. He gave a sharp tug on the saddle. G'dar shrieked and opened his wings, halting their descent. The four breathed a sigh of relief. Ben and Rook gasped as Eva pointed her wrist at them.

"Alright, start talking! If you're not after Jordan then why do you want me?" Eva asked.

"We were kinda told you would enslave all life," Ben said. "Although right now I'm beginning to doubt the accuracy of the info we were given."

"Eva would never enslave anyone," Aikka said. "She wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Are you kidding!" Ben shouted.

"She is pointing a gun at us." Rook pointed out.

"Hey, self defense, the rules are different," Eva said. "Now start talking! Who told you this?"

"A guy called Satis, said he's the servant of the Avatar," Ben said.

"You're lying," Eva said.

"Why do you think we're lying?" Ben shouted.

"Because Satis is dead!" Eva said.

"Um, there is something else," Rook said.

"And what would that be?" Eva asked, pointing Monster at him.

"We are actually from several years in the past, where Satis is alive," Rook said.

"Okay, now I don't think you're lying," Eva said.

"Wait, you seriously believe that we're from the past?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Should we not?" Aikka asked.

"No, you should, but we haven't exactly earned your trust," Ben said. To prove his point he looked pointedly at Eva's wrist gun.

"Alright Monster, that's enough," Eva said.

"If you say so." The wrist band replied. The gun went back inside and Eva lowered her arm.

"As for why we trust you, we trust Satis, and the Avatar can do anything," Aikka said.

"Almost anything." Eva corrected. "So what did he have to say?"

"Can I first ask how you know Satis?" Rook asked.

"We raced in the Great Race of Oban last year," Aikka said in answer.

"You were in the Great Race?" Rook gasped.

"Yeah, I even won the thing," Eva said.

"You won?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it was not easy. Especially when I had this guy shooting at me in every race." Eva smirked and pointed at Aikka.

"I was only playing the game," Aikka said with a smile.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what this race is?" Ben huffed.

"The Great Race of Oban is a race held every 10,000 years. The winner will get the Ultimate Prize. Any wish, any dream," Rook said.

"Seriously? And the Avatar doesn't think this is dangerous?" Ben asked.

"It can be, when the wrong person wins," Aikka said. "But those are the rules." G'dar landed on the ground, letting out a screech.

"Alright, so it's your turn, why does Satis think I'm so bad?" Ben and Rook slid off of G'dar. Aikka jumped down and helped Eva off.

"He said you were marked by the previous Avatar. Sometime soon you'll go crazy or something and enslave all life, not to mention destroy it. And he said that you would manipulate time and affect the past as well," Ben said. Aikka and Eva stared at them in shock.

"You have nothing to worry about," Aikka told them. "Canaletto is destroyed. He is gone."

"Damnit." Eva groaned and walked away, rubbing her forehead. "Can't you just leave me alone for once!" She screamed. "Shì bùshì zúyǐ ràng nǐ cóng wǒ zhèlǐ ná zǒuliǎo wǒ de mǔqīn? Nín suǒ zuò Jordan líkāi? Nǐ shòushāng de Rick! Wèishéme nǐ jiù bùnéng liú xià wǒ yīgè rén? Wǒ bùshì nǐ de qízǐ!" Eva screamed and punched a tree.

"Eva!" Aikka shouted. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Please, calm down!"

"What is she saying?" Rook asked.

"I don't know," Aikka said. "Whenever she gets really mad she starts speaking another language."

"Sounds like Chinese to me," Ben said.

"Fàng kāi wǒ!" Eva screeched, punching Aikka's arm.

"Eva, calm down!" Aikka shouted. Eva let out an ear piercing scream before slumping forward.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? He's dead. This was supposed to stop." Eva panted. "Let me go."Aikka released her and Eva fell to the ground. She sat there quietly for a moment. Aikka stepped away from her to give her some time.

"What is wrong?" Rook asked.

"Canaletto killed her mother, ruined her trainer's career, and if it wasn't for Canaletto, Jordan would probably still be here," Aikka said. "He was killed at the end of the race last year. But now he's still in control of her? She just needs a moment."

"No problem," Ben said with a shrug. He held up his omnitrix.

"Was your watch damaged?" Aikka asked.

"Not from what I can tell. The thing seems fine to me, but who knows. As long as I can still transform properly I'm fine," Ben said. "Everyone seems to be there."

"What is that?" Aikka asked, staring at the watch with curiosity.

"It's the omnitrix. It stores alien DNA and allows me to transform into them. I use them to fight crime. I'm a superhero." Ben smirked proudly.

"That is very interesting."

"Okay." Eva stood up and wiped off her pants. "I'm good now."

"Are you sure?" Rook asked.

"Positive." Eva nodded.

"We may have another problem," Ben said. "We're kinda back in our time."

"You're kidding me." Eva groaned, hanging her head.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one that shot the omnitrix!" Ben shouted. "I didn't do anything!"

"How was I supposed to know that shooting at you would do something like this?" Eva yelled back.

"Do you always shoot first ask questions later?" Ben shouted.

"Enough!" Aikka and Rook shouted, pushing them away from each other.

"How about we go back to HQ and take them to Satis?" Rook suggested.

"Are you crazy? You seriously want to take them to HQ?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Is Satis there?" Eva asked.

"Most likely." Rook nodded.

"Then we're going there." Eva declared. "Besides, what are we going to do, reveal it to everyone we know? We're from the future, what damage could we possibly do?"

"Fine, but if anything happens, it's your fault." Ben glared at Rook.

"I will take responsibility," Rook agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys! I'd like to give you a heads up. I'm going to Job Corp on the 9th and I won't be bringing my laptop with me because they won't do anything if something were to happen to it. I'm allowed to come home on weekends, but I won't be able to do that unless I reach certain requirements and my mom and I have decided on an every other weekend routine. So my updates won't be as routine as they normally are. I'll try to still stick to the once a month schedule, but the updates will most likely be a lot more random.****

* * *

"I must admit, this is impressive. I didn't know Earth had so much alien technology," Aikka said.

"Neither does Earth. We don't find out until the Crogs." Eva looked around in awe.

"How is he?" Rook asked, looking at the giant beetle. Aikka tied some bandages around G'dar's leg and smiled.

"He'll be fine."

"Poor thing. That was a nasty fall, not to mention Ben gripped your leg pretty tightly." Eva hummed and rubbed his shell. G'dar cooed and stuck out his tongue, licking Eva's cheek. Aikka smiled and scratched G'dar's chin.

"He is very docile," Rook commented.

"Only to those I trust," Aikka said.

"How did G'dar know that we were in trouble?" Eva asked.

"Nourasians have a telepathic link with their animal companions. We're given them shortly after we are born. G'dar's been with me since I was a baby, and he an egg." Aikka smiled and stroked the beetle's chin. G'dar cooed and nuzzled the prince.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember see you with an egg in some pictures." Eva smirked as Aikka slowed his action, a bit of panic on his face. "Oh yeah, I saw the baby pics."

"You what?" Aikka's face became redder than normal and it was easy to tell he was embarrassed.

"What, it's not my fault. Your mom insisted." Aikka groaned at her statement and slapped his face.

"Now, don't be mad Grandpa, it's totally not my fault this time." Ben nervously led his grandfather to the group.

"Ben what did you do?" Max asked.

"Well…" Ben trailed off and turned towards Eva and Aikka.

"Hey." Eva waved, with a small smirk on her lips.

"Greetings." Aikka bowed.

"Ben." Max glared down at his grandson.

"Hey! It wasn't me this time! Eva shot my omnitrix and sent us back," Ben said in defense.

"I sure did!" Eva said with a smirk. "But it's not like I had a choice! You were chasing us! It was in self-defense. Besides, how was I supposed to know that hitting it would cause us all to be sent into the past?"

"Look, Rook and I will take care of this! We'll keep an eye on them, promise!" Ben said. "Besides how do we even know if Satis was telling the truth? In their time he's dead! And he didn't even get her name right!"

"I don't know Ben, it's not a good idea to distrust the Avatar," Max said. Ben groaned and slumped forward, hanging his head. "But, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them while they're here."

"Seriously?" Ben gasped.

"Yes, but they will be your responsibility. Got it boys?" Max asked.

"We will do our best Magister Tennyson," Rook said.

"And there's one more thing, she has to get a tracker. It's only a precaution," Max said.

"No way! I'm not letting you put some chip in my skin!" Eva shouted in protest.

"We can't let you leave without one. The Avatar thinks something bad will happen to you, the Plumbers need to know where you are. It's a precaution," Max said.

"What about your wrist band?" Rook suggested.

"No way! No one is going anywhere near Monster!" Eva clutched Monster to her chest, glaring at them.

"Come on, Grandpa Max can take it and have it back to you in no time!" Ben said.

"It's not that simple," Eva said. "This thing is attached to me, it can't come off."

"Oh." Ben hummed and looked around, trying to think of something.

"May we borrow your arm?" Rook asked.

"Fine, but one small spark of pain and I punch someone." Eva said.

"No, she wouldn't hurt anyone, not at all," Ben muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Interesting piece of technology," Driba said in fascination. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Yes you have," Blukic told him.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have."

"Hey! Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber! Stop arguing and just put the damn chip in!" Eva shouted.

"Eva, calm down," Aikka told her.

"You're really rude," Blukic said.

"I'm irritated, there's a difference." Eva growled out. Driba pulled on the watch, tugging on Eva's skin. She growled and curled her hands into fists. The two Galvans opened Monster and tugged on it some more. Eva let out a shout and grabbed them.

"Hey geniuses! It's attached to my arm! Don't tug on it so carelessly, or you'll regret it! Got it?"

"How did it get attached to your skin?" Blukic asked.

"Blukic, you can't just ask someone that!" Driba shouted. "What if she was in a traumatic incident that she doesn't want to relive?"

"I apologize for bringing up any unwanted memories," Blukic apologized.

"You didn't," Eva said. She put them back down and they went back to work. "It's not that big of a deal. I just had a minor accident working on my star racer."

"Your father said you were in a coma for a week," Aikka said.

"Alright, so it was minor to me. I've been through worse," Eva said. She looked pointedly at Aikka, who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There!" Driba exclaimed, shutting the watch. "You're all chipped and ready to go!"

"Great," Eva muttered, pulling her wrist back.

"Don't let them near me again!" Monster told her. Eva chuckled and stood up, going over to Ben, Rook and Aikka.

"Well, I'm good to go, so let's go."

* * *

"Okay, so this is Mr. Smoothy, we come here after every mission," Ben said, gesturing to the building. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, we didn't actually get to eat much before you guys spotted us in the diner," Eva said. They got out of Rook's truck and went towards a table.

"We only saw you because your phone was loud," Rook said. Eva froze, the color draining from her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Ben asked.

"Don…shit!" Eva cursed gripping her hair. "That was my dad on the phone! I am in so much trouble! I am so screwed!"

"Calm down, I'm sure you can sort things out when we can send you back," Ben said.

"No, you don't understand." Eva groaned and sat down at a table. "My dad is finally letting me become a pilot. I had to beg for weeks. I was supposed to make my debut in a racing tournament next week. He's gonna be so pissed."

"But, it is not like you purposefully left," Rook pointed out.

"Don't worry princess, I'm sure we'll be able to sort things out when we get back," Aikka said. He placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I sure hope so." Eva sighed. The four sat down at one of the tables. "Oh but he's going to be worried sick until we do get back home."

"Did you ever find out if Satis was still there?" Aikka asked, looking at Rook and Ben.

"No, he went back to Oban," Ben said. "Grandpa Max said it's impossible to contact him so we have to figure out how to get you back on our own."

"Great, this day just goes from bad to worse!" Eva groaned and gripped her hair in frustration.

"Do not fear, the Plumbers have amazing technology, I am sure they can figure out how to get you two home in no time," Rook told them.

"You must calm down Eva, being frustrated won't solve anything," Aikka told her.

"You know, you should be more worried than me," Eva said.

"I am worried, but stressing over something we couldn't control won't solve anything." Aikka smiled at her and Eva felt herself smiling back.

"Alright, I'm going to get some food then." Eva stood up and Ben did as well.

"So do I, I really want a smoothie," Ben said.

"You always want a smoothie," Rook said.

"Do you want something?" Eva asked Aikka.

"I'm good for now." Eva shrugged and walked over to the kiosk.

"So what would you recommend?" Eva asked.

"I'd recommend any flavor," Ben said.

"Hey Ben, what can I get for you?" the cashier asked.

"Uh, I'll take a cherry and cheese smoothie." Ben ordered.

"That sounds like something a pregnant woman would ask for." Eva muttered in slight disgust.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Ben said. "So what do you want?"

"I think I'll just stick with a plain old strawberry banana smoothie."

"Anything else?" the nerdy teen asked.

"Rook! You want something?" Ben shouted towards the table. His alien partner shook his head. "We're good!" The cashier went deeper into the kiosk to make their smoothies.

"How long have you been with Rook?" Eva asked.

"Just about a year I think. I wasn't too keen on it at first, but he's a nice guy to work with," Ben said with a shrug.

"Okay, so how long have you been a couple?" Eva asked.

"Whoa, what?" Ben's eyes widened and he stared at Eva in shock. "What makes you think that?"

"The way you look at him," Eva said. "Like you're amazed at everything he does. You have a bit of a love struck glaze over your eye. You totally look at him the way Koji looks at Stan after a round of sex. And I only know this because Stan has no shame. He brags."

"I do not," Ben said. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground. He bit his lip and looked back at her. "Do I really?"

"Oh yeah," Eva nodded.

"Damnit, I thought I had that under control." Eva chuckled at him and they accepted their smoothies. Ben handed them a bill and told them to keep the change.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Eva said.

"Thanks," Ben sighed. The two sat down at the table.

"So, what did we miss?" Eva asked.

"Aikka was telling me about some of his races during the Great Race," Rook said.

"He's a great racer," Eva smiled. "I was really impressed when I saw his first race. It was a bug against a giant ship made out of spikes. But you took it down like it was nothing."

"All I did was use an arrow," Aikka said.

"And you blew Jordan away. He was hoping you would get squashed," Eva said with a smirk.

"I'm glad I proved him wrong," Aikka said.

"So, did you two ever race against each other?" Ben asked. Aikka and Eva both frowned and looked away.

"Yeah, we did," Eva huffed.

"What happened?" Rook asked.

"We both had orders to eliminate each other. It was our second race in the playoff and we both lost our first race. We each needed the point in order to go to Oban, but we didn't want to hurt each other. So we agreed to a clean race," Aikka explained.

"Didn't end up as clean as I wanted it to be," Eva said. "I ended up locking my gunner in the turret because the rest of my team didn't agree with me. They freed Jordan and he shot at Aikka, so Aikka shot back and shot us out of the sky."

"What happened after?" Ben asked. "I mean, obviously you two made up, but what happened?"

"Even more misunderstandings," Eva said.

"Neither of us were in a favorable position, so I ended our friendship before I was forced to do something I didn't want to," Aikka said.

"Thankfully, the rules stated that you couldn't intentionally take an opponent's life, so I was safe there," Eva said. "I understand everything now, but back then I was pissed. I might have let my anger get the better of me." Eva chuckled and sipped her smoothie.

"It's all a long story. We can give you more details later if you'd like," Aikka suggested.

"I would be very interested in hearing about the great race. Tell me do you know if Revonnah participated?" Rook asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Aikka answered. "The preliminaries were held on three different planets. If they did participate, they didn't make it to the finals on Oban."

"So, the prize was any wish, right?" Ben asked. "What were you going to wish for?"

"For the Crogs to leave Nourasia, and for my planet to defeat them," Aikka answered.

"I am sorry to hear that you were attacked by the Crogs," Rook said.

"It's fine now. With some help from Earth we were able to drive the Crogs off our world and beat them. I was actually on Earth to celebrate with Eva," Aikka said.

"It was nice, my dad actually made my work a bit lighter," Eva said. "I thought he would do the opposite."

"Let me guess, he's not a big fan of his little princess's friend?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"He's not a big fan of anything," Eva said.

"You said you won the race, correct?" Rook asked.

"Yeah I did, why?" Eva asked.

"I am curious, what did you wish for?" Rook asked.

"I didn't claim the Ultimate Prize, my partner did," Eva said. "I…didn't really want it."

"Whoa, how could you not want it?" Ben asked. "Any wish, any dream! Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's a lot more complicated than you understand," Aikka said.

"How complicated could it be?" Ben asked.

"Look, there are a lot of things you don't understand, so just accept it," Eva said.

"Alright." Ben shrugged, not caring either way. His omnitrix went off and he looked down at it. Rook's communication device went off as well. "Seriously? You know, I actually kinda wanted the day off today."

"What's going on?"Aikka asked.

"Robbery in Undertown. Man, can't these guys take the day off?" Ben sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

XLR8 sped through Undertown. He ran into a street, cutting off an alien.

"Come on, can't you guys ever just take a day off?" XLR8 asked. The alien growled and lifted his gun, shooting at him. XLR8 dodge the bullets and ran at him, punching the thief. Rook ran up and held his proto-tool out, aiming it at the thief.

"Do not move. You are under arrest," Rook said.

"And don't even think about running." XLR8 added. XLR8 crossed his arms and smirked in triumph. Just then the omnitrix timed out, turning Ben back to normal. "Really. Couldn't have given me a few more seconds?"

The thief gave a smirk of his own and shot at Ben. Ben jumped out of the way to dodge it, giving the thief a chance to run.

"Are you alright?" Rook asked, running over to his partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ben said. "Go after him, I'll catch up."

"Actually, I do not think I have to." Ben stood up slowly and watched as the thief ran straight towards Eva.

"Move it, girlie," the crook growled, pointing his gun at her. Eva stood her ground, smirking even. Out of no where an arrow landed in his foot. Eva held up her wrist and the gun came out of Monster. She shot at the thief, knocking him back. The alien fell back, screaming as the arrow in his foot constricted his moves. Aikka jumped out of his hiding place and landed next to Eva.

"Whoa." Ben and Rook walked towards them and Ben smiled widely. "How come you never said you two kicked butt?"

"We've only worked together a few other times." Eva confessed with a chuckle.

"Still, that was awesome!" Ben cheered. "What else can Monster do?"

"Not much, I have to admit, I'm still working him," Eva said. "Right now, he only has a few power tools and the gun."

"Okay, that's it, your wristband is cool," Ben declared.

"Please, this thing is nothing compared to your omnitrix," Eva said.

"Not that I dislike that you two are getting along, but we have to take this criminal to plumber headquarters," Rook said.

"Oh, right, well then let's go," Ben said.

"I'm glad you're making friends," Aikka said to Eva.

"You're starting to sound like my dad." Eva muttered with a small smile.

* * *

"Okay, so Grandpa Max, my cousin, Gwen, and I were camping in the forest," Ben said.

"If this is how you got the omnitrix, I read about it online," Eva said.

"You did?" Ben asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I heard about you after I came home from Oban," Eva said. "You don't hear much when you live in a boarding school, just boring vacation stories. A guy that can turn into thousands of different aliens, all with the help of a watch? Why wouldn't I look you up?"

"Dang. I really wanted to tell the story too." Ben sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal, I heard it from you anyway," Eva said. "I saw the special."

"There was a special?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not gonna spoil things," Eva told him.

"Oh come on! You can't just tell me something like that and refuse to continue!" Ben shouted.

"Do you want me to change the future?" Eva asked with a knowing smirk.

"No." Ben groaned, admitting defeat. "But can you tell me one thing?"

"No, I didn't look up your love life," Eva said. Ben pouted and snapped his fingers. The two continued walking through the Plumber's base, Aikka and Rook walking a few paces behind them. Ben glanced back at the two and stepped closer to Eva.

"Hey, I have a question. About you," Ben said.

"What?" Eva asked.

"So, are you and Aikka a thing?" Ben asked.

"Me and Aikka? A couple?" Eva asked, trying to keep her voice down. Despite her attempts at trying to stay calm her cheeks were pink. "No way."

"Why not? You two like each other, I can tell," Ben said. "And most people call me oblivious and say that I miss everything. So, you know it's kinda obvious."

"Alright, fine. I like him, but he doesn't like me back," Eva said. "Besides, it's not like it would work out anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked.

"He's royalty, I'm not. Simple as that," Eva said.

"Dude, I was engaged to an alien princess and another one wanted to marry me. I don't think it really matters," Ben said.

"You were engaged?" Eva asked.

"Don't ask." Ben groaned, slumping his shoulders.

"Oh, I wanna hear this," Eva said with a smirk.

"Fine." Ben gave in easily.

Behind them Rook and Aikka were in mostly silence.

"It seems like there's something on your mind," Aikka said, looking at Rook.

"I am fine. Besides, it is not something you would be able to help with," Rook said.

"How can you be so sure?" Aikka asked. Rook looked at him before sighing.

"You said the Crogs attacked you," he said.

"Yes, what about it?" Aikka asked.

"Do you know if they attacked Revonnah?" Rook asked.

"I don't think I'm allowed to say," Aikka said. "But I can tell you this. I didn't hear anything before the Crogs cut us off from our allies."

"Thank you," Rook said. "It does not ease much, but at least I know something."

"If I where in your shoes, I'd probably be asking the same things," Aikka said.

"You do not act like most Nourasians I have met," Rook said. Aikka chuckled and looked at their friends.

"It happens," Aikka said with a small smile. "When you're friends with Eva you can easily forget things." Eva gripped her sides, and began laughing. Ben had his arms crossed and was fuming.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Ben shouted.

"What happened?" Aikka asked.

"I-I gotta meet Kevin!" Eva laughed. "Oh man, I can't believe he did that."

"It's not that funny!" Ben said.

"Oh yes it is," Eva chuckled. "Just imagining your face when it happened is the best part."

"What is she talking about?" Rook asked.

"I told her about how I got engaged to Looma." Ben sighed and rubbed his head. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"Of course _you _didn't! You were the one tricked," Eva said. "But it's pretty hilarious to a third party."

"Alright, ha ha, it's all very funny." Ben grumbled.

"What happened?" Aikka asked.

"Apparently, Ben doesn't know anything about the aliens he can transform into," Eva said. "He beat some tetramand princess in a fight and became her fiance."

"You don't know the culture of the aliens you transform into?" Aikka asked.

"It's not like they come with complete knowledge of the species," Ben said in defense. "But why do you know that?"

"I like aliens," Eva said simply. "After I met so many at the Great Race, I wanted to learn more, so I did."

"Uh-huh, and you just trusted what was put on the internet?" Ben asked.

"No, the plumbers set up an online database that anyone can look through. Do you want me to not trust them?" Eva asked.

"No, trust them," Ben said.

"That's what I thought." Eva smirked lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Ben called, opening the door. "And I brought guests!"

"Is it Rook?" Sandra asked from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Tennyson!" Rook called. Sandra came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Rook, good to see you again," Sandra greeted. "You've been keeping Ben out of trouble, haven't you?"

"I have tried my best, but it is difficult job," Rook said with a smile. Ben rolled his eyes and groaned, walking to the couch.

"And who are you?" Sandra asked, noticing Eva and Aikka.

"I'm Eva," She held out her hand and Sandra shook it.

"And I'm Aikka, it's a pleasure." He bowed and Sandra looked at him in slight shock.

"Yeah, the bow threw me off at first too," Eva said, walking past them. "So what are we doing here?" she asked Ben.

"Well, Grandpa Max wants me to keep an eye on you so, you kinda have to stay here," Ben said.

"Excuse me?" Eva growled, glaring at him.

"Ben, what are you talking about?" Sandra asked.

"Grandpa Max said he was going to call and tell you that we were gonna have house guests," Ben said.

"And what makes you think I'll be okay with this?" Sandra asked.

"Mom, they're my responsibility, they have to stay here!" Ben said in protest.

"I don't care if they are, you can't just invite random people to stay at our home without permission," Sandra scolded.

"Well...then...can they stay here?" Ben asked sheepishly. The three onlookers shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"No," Sandra said firmly.

"But mom, I gotta watch them!" Ben said, standing up.

"And what is so important about them that they need you to watch them?" Sandra asked.

"They're kinda not from this time," Ben said. His mom froze, looking back at Eva and Aikka.

"Yo," Eva said with a playful smirk. Sandra sighed heavily and sat on the arm chair.

"Are you okay mom?" Ben asked.

"What is so wrong with them staying at Plumber HQ?" Sandra asked, rubbing her head.

"Because it's kinda our fault that they're here," Ben said.

"Kinda?" Aikka repeated with a smirk.

"Hey, Eva was the one that shot the omnitrix!" Ben said, holding up his wrist.

"Ben, why do they have to stay here?" Sandra asked, glaring at her son.

"Well...uh..." Ben trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because I'm going to enslave all life in the universe," Eva said bluntly. Sandra blinked and looked at her in shock. "Yeah, not my choice."

"Please don't think bad of her. She wouldn't hurt anyone," Aikka said.

"And what about you?" Sandra asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding? Nourasians are all about peace," Eva said with a chuckle.

"I was with Eva when this whole thing happened," Aikka said. "I'm just along for the ride."

"I'm always bringing you into trouble," Eva said, winking at him.

"I do not object. After all, there is never a dull moment," Aikka said.

"Can we rewind for a moment?" Sandra asked.

"Eva's going to get possessed by some evil ex-god and he's going to control her and make her take over and destroy everything," Ben said quickly.

"I thought we were done with him when Jordan destroyed him, but I guess not," Eva said with a sigh.

"Ben can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Sandra asked.

"Hey, you can say whatever you want," Eva said, sitting down on one of the arm chairs. She smiled at Sandra. "Honestly, there's nothing you can say that will offend or upset me."

"Alright," Sandra said. "What made you think it was a good idea to bring her here?"

"Grandpa Max said I had to look after her! We can't send her home yet, we don't know how, and besides, this beats a prison cell," Ben said. "I don't even think there are any available rooms like Rook has."

"There are none, I checked," Rook said.

"C'mon mom, they literally have no where else to stay," Ben said.

"Alright, they can stay," Sandra said with a sigh. "But if anything happens-"

"Nothing will, I promise," Ben said.

"Don't interrupt me," Sandra told him quickly.

"Sorry."

"If anything happens, whether something happens to them or they do something to this house, you are responsible," Sandra told him.

"I will, promise," Ben said.

"Good, dinner will be ready in an hour, and your father said he would be running late. But he'll be back in time for dessert," Sandra said. She left the living room and went back into the kitchen.

"I feel like we're strays that some little kid really wants to keep," Eva said.

"Well, technically, you are," Ben said.

"I swear you want to get punched by someone," Eva said with a sigh.

"No, I don't!" Ben said with a scoff.

""No, you're just trying to find your limit. Where you can go, and how far you can go," Eva said.

"In case you were wondering, you're not that close," Aikka said. "There are only a few things that can get Eva truly angry."

"Way to ruin my fun, Aikka," Eva huffed playfully.

* * *

"This is your room?" Aikka asked.

"Damn, and my dad complains about my room being messy," Eva said, stepping inside.

"Hey, at least you can see the floor," Ben said.

"True," Eva nodded, looking around. Her eyes landed on the tv and she crouched down, looking at the games. "You have the original Sumo Slammers?"

"Original?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Sumo Slammers really went to shit when the company owner died and someone else took over. They made a remake over ten years ago, but it was just a huge disappointment. I heard that the original games were awesome, could never find a copy though." Eva looked through the sumo slammers games. "Then there was the problem of finding a system able to run the games."

"Wait, you're a fan of Sumo Slammers?" Ben asked, looking at her in surprise.

"What's Sumo Slammers?" Aikka asked

"It's kinda like that game I showed you when you got here," Eva said.

"The one with the swords made of blood?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah, but it's got less plot and more fighting," Eva said.

"What? Sumo Slammers has plenty of plot!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's got some plot, but still, it's nothing compared to Blood Sword," Eva said.

"Compared to what?" Ben asked.

"You wouldn't know it," Eva said with a sigh. "It hasn't come out yet. Won't for a long time."

"Well why don't I prove to you how awesome Sumo Slammers is?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"Are you challenging me?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, unless you're scared," Ben said. Aikka blinked and stepped back, looking as Eva stared at him blankly. Her mouth twitched and she stood up. The look on her face made Ben gulp. There was a fire in her eyes. A fire that was so intense, it actually made Ben a little nervous.

"You're on," Eva growled.

"Ben's made a mistake," Aikka said with a sigh. He and Rook watched as Ben set up the game.

"And what would that be?" Rook asked.

"Never imply that Eva is scared. You'll just piss her off," Aikka said. "And you don't want to piss off Eva."

"What will happen if you do?" Rook asked.

"She makes the Crogs look like angels," Aikka said simply.

"She cannot be that scary," Rook said.

"Don't let looks deceive you Rook," Aikka said. The TV announced the start of the match and Ben and Eva immediately started mashing buttons. "At first glance, Ben doesn't seem the type to be able to transform into aliens, but he can. I didn't even know that such a person existed."

"Have you never heard of Ben Tennyson?" Rook asked.

"Once," Aikka said with a frown. "Nourasia was desperate for help. The Plumbers said they would send him, but he never arrived."

"Something must have happened," Rook insisted.

"Something did," Aikka told him. "But we didn't know that at the time."

"Oh, but surely you've heard of the omnitrix," Rook said.

"It was a rumor on my planet. Some thought it would help us beat the Crogs, but we could barely even leave the planet without being attacked, so we left it alone," Aikka said.

"The omnitrix is on display," Eva said, not looking away from the game.

"What do you mean it's on display?" Ben asked.

"Are you kidding? Your watch is like the declaration of independence," Eva said. She smirked as her player stood over Ben's in victory. "Once you could no longer use it, it was put on display in some museum. I've seen it. The boarding school went on a field trip there once."

"Wait, the omnitrix is just sitting in some museum?" Ben asked hotly.

"It's a Plumber museum," Eva said. "They've got guards and crazy security on the thing. They're basically just waiting for someone to be deemed worthy to use the thing. Rematch?"

"Uh, sure," Ben nodded. He glanced at Rook, who shrugged. Aikka sat next to Eva on the bed and talked quietly with her. Eva held up the controlling and began explaining the buttons and their commands. The rematch started and Eva was able to quickly beat Ben. She passed the controller to Aikka.

"Do you got it?" Eva asked.

"Yes," Aikka nodded and another match started. Ben and Aikka were evenly matched but Ben eventually won.

"You picked that up pretty fast," Ben said.

"It was rather easy," Aikka said. "Especially when you have a good teacher." He and Eva smiled at each other and the game continued.


End file.
